An Offer You Can't Refuse
by Keye
Summary: Draco receives an assignment from the scariest Dark Wizard of their time, and it isn't an offer he can turn down.


**A/N:** Just a little oneshot fic for everyone's perusal. I'm a huge fan of the Malfoys, and I intend to have another of these up shortly. Enjoy, and remember to review!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

**_An Offer You Can't Refuse_**

Long black hair, pale white skin, dark emotionless eyes. Draco had been told that his Aunt Bellatrix, Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly of the house of Black, had not always been the insane Death Eater that she now was. That didn't exactly help to change his opinion of her, but it explained his mother's loyalty and love for the woman. Just how much his mother loved her sister at the present moment was a mystery to all of them, though.

Bellatrix had come to speak with Narcissa regarding an important issue, which didn't exactly happen often, but he didn't question it. Since his father's imprisonment, his mother had been handling the Malfoy affairs. He was proud of her for taking charge as she had with such grace and strength, and she was the only person he truly trusted, other than his father. He was nearly a man himself, but his mother had made it clear that she didn't want him involved. Fine with him, for the moment. He wanted to uphold the family name and do his part, but both of his parents had told him just enough to make him wary of rushing out and joining the Dark Lord's ranks. Considering his father's position though, it didn't seem likely that he would remain free of it all.

His side had essentially been chosen for him, and so he would do what he had to.

It really wasn't as though he minded too much, since he certainly didn't sympathize with those dirty mudbloods and blood traitors, but it would have been nice to have just a _little_ choice in the matter. Bellatrix was choosing for all of them today though, that much was clear the moment the two women stepped out of the parlor. Draco just stared at them, watching their expressions, and he hadn't known exactly what they'd been discussing, but it couldn't have been good for him. Bellatrix looked too pleased, and Narcissa too panicked.

That was how he'd ended up in some town he didn't recognize, surrounded by Death Eaters he didn't know and Bellatrix, being brought before the Dark Lord himself. He thought his heart might stop when Bellatrix led him to stand before the great Dark wizard, but he kept his poise and stood straight and proud, refusing to allow his stance to relay his fear. His wide eyes and the sudden lack of color in his face were enough to destroy any doubt that he was terrified, but he tried. It was simply impossible _not_ to fear that man, or anything he ordered. Just the sound of his voice made Draco shudder, but he had to stand strong. He wouldn't disappoint his father.

"Draco Malfoy, how good to finally see you," the Dark Lord told the young boy rather smoothly, his voice giving Draco the impression that he was lying, and that he really didn't care if they'd even been in each other's presence. Draco was just a resource to be tested, and the boy knew it. He didn't want to, but he did. "Your father has stood in my presence many times, and now you just may find yourself taking his place. How would you like that, boy?"

How would he like it? He wouldn't, it scared the bloody hell out of him, but he wouldn't tell Voldemort that. "Sir, I wouldn't like to fail you," he said, leaving it open and simply trying to keep his voice steady. _Don't embarrass father, don't embarrass yourself..._ Easier said than done.

"No, no, I wouldn't suppose you would like that. I make every last one of my minions prove their loyalty and commitment to me, so we'll get to see just how willing to please you actually are," Voldemort explained rather calmly, his dark, soulless eyes watching the blonde closely. Perhaps delighting in the boy's fear, or searching for defiance. Draco didn't wish to defy this wizard.

"Y..yes, sir," he replied, wanting to show he was listening, though there was nothing else that came to the front of his mind to tell the man. _Please, nothing difficult, nothing difficult..._

"You will assure me of your loyalty by performing a single task, Draco, which is better than most received. If you can do this one thing, your place amongst us will be assured. Will you do it?"

_Assured...your place will be assured..._

Could it really be that easy? He could do this, he could make his father proud and be feared by the mudbloods and blood traitors alike. The Malfoy family would be respected and looked up to, and he would help in bringing it about. "Absolutely, my Lord." He would do this, he would make his family proud.

"Then you will kill Albus Dumbledore during your school term."

_Bloody hell...how am I going to do that?_

His world had just dropped out from under him, and the Dark Lord actually _laughed._


End file.
